


Blood-Mate

by A_mael



Category: Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mael/pseuds/A_mael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of vampire has to be ordered to feed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood-Mate

The front door of the apartment opened, and then closed again with a soft click.

“I’m home!” Ritsuka called. The words echoed through the silence, returning strangely to his ears. He frowned. Where was Soubi? True, it was still early in the evening, but Soubi didn't usually sleep in unless he had spent the entire previous day awake. The hackles rose on the back of Ritsuka’s neck as he put his bags down. Completely forgetting to remove his shoes, he started down the hallway, stepping softly. The air felt heavy, thick and musty as if the windows hadn’t been opened at all during his absence.

What the hell had happened? A hunter…? Ritsuka’s pulse raced, pounding loud in his ears. As he passed by the living room, he glanced in. No Soubi there. No signs of struggle or trouble, either. Everything was neat and tidy, if slightly dusty. He was beginning to become seriously worried. _He could just be out,_ a voice in the back of his mind suggested, but that didn't seem likely. He'd turned up many times when Soubi wasn't there, and this felt different. Weird. _Wrong._

Slowly, he made his way toward the bedrooms. The door to the spare room was open, and like the living room, it was in perfect order. A clean canvas sat on Soubi’s easel, his paints and brushes in their proper places…and dusty, even though Soubi spent most of almost every night in his studio.

Abandoning caution, Ritsuka ran the last few feet to the bedroom. The door was closed, as it would be if Soubi were asleep. Ritsuka turned the knob and pushed against it with his shoulder. The weather-stripping they had installed at the bottom of the door eventually bent under the pressure, and he reached out to flick on the light. The roll shutters over the windows were in place, which eased Ritsuka’s mind a little. Hunters would have opened every window and blind in the place.

The bed was in disarray, but Soubi wasn't in it. It took a second visual sweep of the room before Ritsuka noticed the tip of a foot sticking out from between the bed and the wall. _Damn._ He was across the room in a second and leaning over Soubi’s body. Rolling him over, Ritsuka pressed his chest. Well, he was barely breathing, but his skin was too pale and very cold.

What had happened to him? It wasn’t as if Soubi could get sick, or die of natural means. The only way he could slip into torpor like this was if he was very severely wounded or if he…

“Oh, Soubi,” Ritsuka groaned, “you idiot. You haven’t fed, have you?”

Cold lips remained silent as he gathered the lithe body into his arms and struggled to stand up. For someone so scrawny, Soubi was awfully heavy. Grunting, he tried to straighten up, but the dead weight in his arms was too much, and he overbalanced, dropping Soubi limply to the floor. He just barely managed to break his own fall against the nightstand. Ritsuka sighed and replanted his feet to try again. This time he was able to keep his hold. It took some time and creative maneuvering, but eventually he managed to heave Soubi onto the bed.

When he stepped away, Ritsuka was sweating a little. He was also getting pretty pissed off, now that the heart-pounding worry was over. He had been gone for a month - a _month -_ and Soubi obviously hadn't fed during all that time. Of course, Ritsuka had never explicitly _said_ _…_ and since he had become Soubi’s sacrifice (or blood-mate, as some called it), he knew that he was supposed to be the only one…but still. What kind of vampire needs to be ordered so that he _feeds_?

Stifling a frustrated urge to smack Soubi up the head, Ritsuka instead headed for the foyer. He could wait until later, when Soubi would be aware of why he was being hit. As hard as he'd tried, he'd never been able to break Soubi of the need for physical punishment. Eventually Soubi's sadness over the trying had begun to deepen to the point where Ritsuka had had to compromise. Finally, he slipped off his shoes and jacket and headed into the kitchen. He opened a drawer, rummaged around inside briefly, then closed it and opened another. He was going to need…ah! Perfect.

Ritsuka looked longingly at the bathroom on his way back to the bedroom. It would have been nice to be able to have a shower before all this. Soubi was going to get an earful when he came to, and no doubt. Oh well, what was done was done and there was nothing for it now but to deal with it. Ritsuka sat on the bed and rolled Soubi onto his back. His face was so, so pale…  Ritsuka to suppressed a shiver and turned his gaze to his hands.

The box-cutter that he had brought in from the kitchen had been used, so he took a moment to snap off the top of the blade. The new surface was pristine and sharp. With a deep breath and some care, Ritsuka pressed the tip into the skin of his wrist. It wouldn’t take much, and he certainly didn’t want to risk bleeding to death. He bit the corner of his lip as a tiny stab of pain raced through his arm. Blood welled up around the blade.

He put the knife down and moved quickly to hold his wrist over Soubi’s open mouth. He curled his fingers into a fist a couple of times to keep it flowing, and watched for a reaction. It would be a while before Soubi really came to, Ritsuka figured, but there should be some kind of instinct reaction. After a moment Soubi's eyelids fluttered slightly and his tongue darted out a little to catch the drops as they fell. Ritsuka lowered his arm until his wrist touched Soubi’s chilled lips, enticing him to latch on.

He did, his tongue swiping across the small wound with increasing urgency until eventually it turned to a gentle suckling that raised gooseflesh over Ritsuka’s entire body. Even so little, this feeling was intoxicating. The sound of his own rushing blood rose in Ritsuka’s ears, and he could hear the pull of Soubi’s mouth in time with the beat of his heart. Closing his eyes, Ritsuka let his head fall and just lost himself in the familiar enchantment of it.

Minutes ticked by, and Soubi’s grip grew stronger. Ritsuka moved to straddle Soubi’s hips, settling back, and shaking his head a little at the press of Soubi’s semi-hard cock at the juncture of his thigh. He wasn’t even conscious, for crying out loud. The sharp pressure of one of Soubi’s fangs grabbed at his attention, and Ritsuka wrested his arm away and straightened up, swiping it across his throat. He slid one hand behind Soubi’s neck and hauled him up, into a sitting position. Wrapping both arms around slim shoulders, Rituska tilted his head back, offering the scent and sound of his blood. He shuddered a little as Soubi nuzzled his throat, looking for the source. Hot breath mixed with a quiet moan fluttered across Ritsuka’s skin, seeming to dive inside to become a low hum along his spine. The press of flesh beneath him grew hard, insistent, and Ritsuka felt his body’s response rising.

Still fighting torpor, Soubi’s lips were gentle, brushing lightly over sensitive skin before latching on. Ritsuka’s eyes fluttered closed as the precious pain of sharp fangs piercing his skin made him arch back with a gasp. The pull from Soubi's mouth resumed, touching his heart with its strength, and images flooded Ritsuka’s mind. This was the vampires’ gift, a vision to enchant the senses in this intimate communion.

_Naked flesh and bodies entwined, he and Soubi, their skin glistening, moving against each other._ His arms tightened around Soubi’s shoulders, pulling him closer. The light touch of chill fingers against his back made Ritsuka shiver, and a gasp escaped his throat.

_Himself, between Soubi_ _’_ _s long, graceful legs, the muscles in his back flexing, releasing, Soubi_ _’_ _s fingers clinging and urging him on._ Ritsuka could feel it, the vision and the reality not so far apart now as Soubi’s arm around his back tightened, long fingers digging in. Ritsuka bent his head back, straining to press harder against Soubi’s strong mouth. The heat of his own blood warmed Soubi’s flesh, an exquisite bond between them.

_Soubi_ _’_ _s face flushed with desire, beautiful and bewitching. Sensation washing over Ritsuka in wave after wave as his control crumbles away._ A strong hand against his neck held him still as Soubi sucked harder. Ritsuka’s vision began to dim and blur.

_Soubi_ _’_ _s back arching in climax_ _…_

Ritsuka slid a hand up to curl tightly in Soubi’s long, pale hair. With a vicious tug, he pulled the hungry mouth from his throat, holding him where he could see deep indigo eyes glittering from beneath half-open lids. He wasn't even mostly okay, but Ritsuka saw recognition in Soubi‘s gaze, and a slow returning to consciousness. That was good, because Rituska needed to sleep now, suddenly and very, very much. And eat later. He had to recover before Soubi needed to feed again. Briefly, the idea crossed his mind that, after he woke up, he should beat Soubi senseless. But of course he would never go so far.

Soubi, though sluggish, still managed to catch Ritsuka as he slumped, laying him gently down on the bed. Ritsuka struggled to open his own eyes, now, catching and holding Soubi's gaze.

“Soubi,” Rituska slurred as his eyes slid shut again, “you _idiot_. ”


End file.
